1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the operation of a coal-fired boiler and, more particularly, to optimizing air flow in a coal-fired boiler to minimize heat loss or maximize steam production without causing ash fusion or oxygen depletion in the boiler.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many techniques are known for controlling combustion of fuel to meet predetermined criteria. With respect to coal-fired boilers, such as those used in electricity power generating plants, boiler operation is commonly studied using computerized models. For example, EIS Systems Group of EI International, Inc. in Idaho Falls, Id. markets a product known as PEPSE which can be used for modeling boiler operation. However, there is no known system which operates on-line in real time and takes into account variations in the heating value, elemental composition and ash content of coal supplied to the boiler and uses a boiler model to control operation of the boiler in response to each variation in coal composition, ash content, heating value and the actual operating conditions of the boiler.